


Camellia

by mirkku



Series: Tales of Femslash Week 2020 [1]
Category: Tales of Crestoria, Tales of Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Tales of Femslash Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkku/pseuds/mirkku
Summary: Misella is thinking about her feelings towards Yuna, or at least getting close to it
Relationships: Misella/Yuna Azetta
Series: Tales of Femslash Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839289
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Camellia

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything proper in years, and since I wrote this at 5am it could be argued that this isn’t proper either but oh well!  
> When I saw that a femslash week was going on I decided that I want to try to write something! So here you go!  
> Also I love Crestoria and there isn’t really fic content out there yet so!

It was late one evening, they had just eaten their first good meal in a while, and even Misella was feeling sated after the big and well seasoned meal Yuna had offered them. Sitting under the deck at the low dining table surrounded by plush cushions, Misella was watching the boys arguing over something, and even if she hadn’t caught the beginning of the conversation, she was sure that Vicious was to blame. 

They had been picked up by Yuna again, just in the nick of time, wich seemed to be the way Vicious and Yuna liked to do things. Not that she had been worried or anything, she was sure that even if Yuna hadn’t made it in time, Kanata would have been able to come up with something! There’s no way the shining light of her life could fail her!

Though, she had to admit that lately, she had been feeling something for the other woman. She wasn’t sure about what she was feeling exactly, but she knew that she was always waiting for the next time that Yuna showed up. There wasn’t time to think too deeply about that feeling yet though, since they still had a lot to do to achive their goals regarding the Vision Orbs, but maybe after that she would examine her feeling toward the odd woman more closely. As she was thinking about this, Misella glanced beside her where said woman was sitting on a cushion and saw her staring right back at her. She felt her cheeks warm for some reason and decided to give Yuna a questioning look. Yuna just smiled at her for a moment before saying ”I can tell what you’re thinking, madmoizelle”. Misella had known Yuna long enough by now that she didn’t take the statement too seriously, but she also always welcomed a conversation with Yuna so she decided to humor her, so she said ”Really?” In the dryest way possible. Yuna grinned in the way that she usually did when she thought a situation was very funny, and got closer to Misella, as if she was about to tell a secret. ”You’re thinking about ’ow much you love me and ze exquis food I make” Yuna almost-whispered to her. She could feel her cheeks heat even more, though she still wasn’t sure why since that wan’t was she was thinking about, right?. Misella scoffed and looked away while Yuna giggled besides her, and noted that Yuna didn’t move back to where she had been sitting previously.

The rest of the days on the boat were uneventful compared to the first night, but then, as they were packing up the last of their things before leaving, Yuna walked up to her. Her expression was almost serious, even if not quite, which was somewhat unusual of her. Once again she decided to give Yuna a questioning look instead of actually asking her what she wanted, but what Yuna said suprised her.  
”Good luck”  
Misella was unsure how to react to that so she just replied ”We’ll be okay”.  
Yuna smiled, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes, ”I know you will, ma petite fleur”.  
Misella didn’t know how to feel about that, so she decided to just nod her head. At this, Yunas smile got just a bit brighter, and she escorted Misella up to the deck where the rest were waiting.

When they left the boat and waved Yuna goodbye, Misella couldn’t help but think that she wishes that they could end their mission soon, so that Yuna could come and pick them up again.


End file.
